


Final Alternativo

by Brusk



Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Español, M/M, Romance, Tragédia, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brusk/pseuds/Brusk
Summary: Un error marcó de por vida el destino de la gente que más quería y de ambos mundos que juró proteger.Fangbone, el joven bárbaro elegido para cuidar el dedo del hechicero Drool, falló, y su mejor amigo pago las consecuencias de sus deseos egoístas.¿Podrá revertir lo que hizo  y traer paz nuevamente a su hogar? o ¿Podrá hacerlo sin la ayuda de su hermano de batalla?





	Final Alternativo

Todo estaba en silencio y por un momento, olvidó donde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, qué estaba pasando, simplemente estaba en shock. Su mente estaba llena de interrogantes.

_¿Dónde estaba?_   
_¿Cómo se respiraba?_   
_¿Cómo se usaba una espada?_

Estaba completamente perdido

Podía escuchar pequeños murmullos a lo lejos que parecían ser gritos de advertencia, y cuando sintió un gran impacto en su estómago que lo lanzó a metros de distancia, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sus manos temblorosas estaban llenas de sangre, pero no era suya, alzó la mirada y vislumbró la escena que tenía enfrente. Intentaba dar sentido a todo lo que mira, intenta recordar, hasta que pequeños fragmentos de lo sucedido pasaban por su mente, como una cinta de video dañada.

Drool intentaba fusionar ambos mundos, Craneobania y la tierra, en uno solo, mediante una cadena que acercaba a ambos planetas cada vez más y más, él partió junto a Cid y Bill hasta el origen de esta, llevándolos a uno de los establecimientos de comida que solían frecuentar, estaba llenos de trolls y orcos, Bill y Cid le harían camino mientras que él se dirigía a la cadena para cortarla antes de que él tiempo se acabara, pero algo paso, una voz, recordaba una voz que lo hacía dudar de lo que estaba punto de hacer, que le recordaba que si el destruía la cadena, nunca volvería ver a su hogar

_"Si cortas la cadena nunca volverás a ver a Craneobania de nuevo"_

_¨Estarás atrapado en este mundo de nuevas maestras y nuevos grados..._

_... Nada dura en la tierra, ni siquiera las amistades..."_

Dejando influenciar por aquellas frases, se detuvo por un momento, lo cual fue suficiente para que se acabará el tiempo y el causante de todo esto logrará su cometido, en cuestión de segundos Drool se presentó frente a ellos, y entonces, Bill...

-¡Bill!

Todas las piezas se juntaron, dando lugar a un horrible desenlace, Bill fue asesinado y el responsable estaba frente suyo, Drool. Pero...

¿Él fue el único responsable?

¿Él es la persona a quien hay que culpar realmente?

Si él tan solo hubiera obedecido al hechicero cuando le exigió su dedo, no, si el moreno solo hubiera cortado la cadena a tiempo, esta pesadilla no hubiera ocurrido, el destino de ambos mundos estaba entre sus manos y falló, y la consecuencia de sus acciones se encontraban frente a él.

Bill había sido atravesado por la misma espada que una vez los había salvado, Luz Cortante. Esta había sido arrancada de las manos del bárbaro para terminar en el pecho de su anterior y segundo portador, no pudo siquiera reaccionar, correr, gritar, todo paso tan rápido, que parecía irreal.

Su hermano de batalla, su mejor y primer amigo, lo veía con una mirada vacía y perdida, pidiendo ayuda en silencio

-Fangbone, yo ...

Dejando una frase al aire se desplomó en el piso, con la sangre drenando de sus venas, igual que su vida.

Él prometió protegerlo, le prometió a su pueblo que saldría victorioso y mientras su clan daba su vida por cubrirle la espalda, el desperdicio la única oportunidad que tenía por sus dudas y deseos egoístas.

El hechicero, al conseguir lo que quería, se marchó, dejando al bárbaro atónito. No tenía sed de venganza, u otro sentimiento de rencor, solo un vacío, que incrementaba gradualmente.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, sus piernas amenazaban con ceder mientras intentaba retroceder en un vano intento de huir de aquella pesadilla. Alguien intentaba acercarse a él, una chica, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Patty? ¿Cid? Por alguna razón su visión se tornó borrosa, ¿lagrimas tal vez? no lo sabía.

La figura femenina que se acercaba a él, le decía algo extendiendo su mano para tocar su hombro, pero el aludido retrocedió . No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Sabía que alguien le está hablando, pero el bárbaro no podía oír nada, no podía sentir ni ver. Sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Fangbone se dio cuenta levemente de un ruido, como si viniera de muy lejos, de alguna caverna o debajo de la tierra ¿Qué es? Es tan  _alto_

¿Y qué hacía en el suelo? No recordaba haberse acostado. Hubo una repentina ráfaga de viento cuando aquella chica se inclinó cerca suyo, haciéndole preguntas que no comprendía. Ese ruido vino de nuevo, era un grito ¿Quién está gritando? Era tan  _fuerte_

Aquella chica le está hablando suavemente en un intento de consolarlo y calmarlo, pero Fangbone no podía decir quién era. No podía descifrar aquellas palabras. Lo único que escuchaba eran aquellos gritos, sintiendo como vibraban atravesando su cuerpo, perforando cada centímetro de su piel. Al sentir las lágrimas haciendo camino por sus mejillas, los gritos aumentaron de manera estruendosa, convirtiéndose en algo que amenaza con hacer estallar sus tímpanos.

Sintió una gran presión detrás de su cuello, y luego, minutos después, su mente se aquieto y sus ojos se volvieron pesados. Solo entonces, los gritos cesaron.

 _Oh_ , dice para sí mismo mientras cae inconsciente con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas,  _era yo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del Autor:  
> Ok, esto en un comienzo solo sería un oneshot, todo el escenario que describí sería una pesadilla de Fangbone y allí concluiría el capitulo, pero gracias a una amiga, me anime a darle una continuación, y ya tengo el comienzo del primer capítulo así que...  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el prologo de la historia y también espero que aún haya personas en el fandom de esta infravalorada serie, ¡los comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos!


End file.
